Love You, Baby Boo
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Namja tampan seperti Jung Yunho jatuh cinta pada namja kecil nan imut yang bernama Jaejoong ? Pedo!Yun / Kid!Jae / Oneshoot gaje YunJae. RnR ?


**"Love You, Baby Boo"**

.

.

© Sora Hwang

.

:  
**YunJae**

.

Genre: Romance, Humor (?)

.

Rated: K+  
.

Length: Oneshoot

.

Warning: PEDO!Yun – KID!Jae, BOYSLOVE, typo(s), penuh khayalan author(?)

.

I might be the only one lucky Cassieopeia in the world if I own the casts, but I'm not. I just own the story ^^

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~ ^^

.

.

.

YUNHO POV

Oke, mungkin aku sudah tidak waras. Tapi sungguh. Namja kecil berumur enam tahun itu sungguh menawan hatiku sejak lama, aku yang berumur enam belas tahun. Mata bulat besarnya seolah menarik seluruh jiwaku dan memerangkapnya di sana, kulit putih susunya seakan menggoda minta disentuh, dan...jangan lupa bibir cherrynya yang tak jarang mengerucut imut itu benar-benar bisa membuatku lupa diri. Namanya Park Jaejoong, adik dari sahabatku - Park Yoochun.

Astaga.

Sudah ratusan kali aku berusaha mengelak segala perasaan ini. Aku cukup frustasi memikirkan perasaanku pada namja kecil itu. Apa aku pedofil? Apa sekarang aku terlihat seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang sedang mengincar anak dibawah umur? Apa aku ini aneh? Tapi sungguh aku sangat ingin menjadikannya milikku. Apa aku bisa?

.

.  
AUTHOR POV

"Yunnie ingin belajar kelompok bersama Chunnie hyung, ne?" Seketika Yunho berhenti meremas-remas rambutnya sendiri begitu suara imut nan lembut si pujaan hati menyapa telinganya

"Joongie? Ah, ne" jawab Yunho seadanya

"Hmm..memang songsaenimnya Yunnie memberi tugas kelompoknya setiap hari, ya?"

"Eh? Ah, mm...n-ne"

"Lalu kenapa setiap kerja kelompok selalu di rumah Joongie? Yunnie suka sama rumah Joongie, ne? Rumah Joongie memang bagus. Apalagi kamar Joongie, kamar Joongie ada gajahnya. Baaanyak sekali. Tapi Joongie tidak boleh main di kamar kalau bawa teman-teman. Kata eomma, nanti kamar Joongie berantakan dan kotor. Nanti gajah Joongie bisa kabur semua kalau kamar Joongie berantakan dan kotor. Tapi lain kali Yunnie boleh melihat kamar Joongie, nanti Joongie kenalkan dengan Changchang gajah kesayangan Joongie" Yunho hanya melongo tablo mendengar celotehan riang Jaejoong yang benar-benar panjang itu. Tapi dia senang, mendengar cerita-cerita Jaejoong adalah suatu aktivitas rutin di tiap hari-harinya demi menambah semangatnya. Karena sebenarnya, alasan Yunho yang selalu berkunjung ke rumah Yoochun adalah agar dia bisa bertemu Jaejoong -adik Yoochun. Jaejoong terlalu menggemaskan untuk dilewatkan.

Kemudian Jaejoong naik ke atas sofa, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa yang dinaikinya. Kedua tangan mungil Jaejoong menangkup kanan kiri pipi Yunho lalu si kecil itu memandangi lekat wajah Yunho, membuat si pemilik wajah berkeringat dingin gugup.

"Hihihihi.." Jaejoong terkikik sendiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu.

"Eh? Wae? Apa ada yang lucu di wajahku, Joongie?" tanya Yunho was-was, khawatir kalau ada sisa-sisa nasi goreng hasil merampas dari Changmin yang menempel di wajahnya dan mengurangi kadar ketampanannya

"Ani. Hanya saja Joongie baru sadar kalau Yunnie sangat tampan" ungkap Jaejoong sambil tersipu malu dengan sangat imut.

Yunho mencengkram celana seragamnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak berbuat macam-macam melihat Jaejoong yang sangat menggemaskan dengan rona merah di pipi bulatnya juga cengiran gigi ompongnya. Yunho benar-benar gemas. Kalau saja Jaejoong dan dirinya sudah dewasa saat ini dan sudah terikat dalam pernikahan, sudah dipastikan bahwa dirinya akan menjadikan Jaejoong tahanan kamar -_- . Sepertinya beruang ini sudah menemukan mangsa yang cocok sodara-sodara.

"Gomawo~ Joongie juga sangat imut"

"Yunnie! Joongie itu namja sejati dan namja sejati itu tidak ada yang dibilang imut! Joongie itu tampan! Arra?" protes Jaejoong dengan suara cemprengnya plus pelototan gajah andalannya

"Ah,ne. Arra. Mianhae, Joongie yang tampan"

"Ani! Joongie marah pada Yunnie! Ini penghinaman!"

"Penghinaman? Maksudnya penghinaan?"

"Molla! Joongie tidak peduli! Pokoknya besok Yunnie harus membelikan gajah buat Joongie!" Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki mungilnya lebar-lebar dengan tangan yang bersedekap di dada juga bibirnya mengerucut sebal, meninggalkan Yunho di ruang tamu.

"Merajuk padamu, eoh?" tanya Yoochun yang baru datang dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa snack juga orange juice

"Ne" jawab Yunho memandang kepergian Jaejoong sambil tersenyum maklum.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

**Esoknya**,

Ting Tong...

Yunho turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua dengan malas. Baru saja dia pulang sekolah dan selesai mengganti seragamnya kemudian ingin melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda akibat ketahuan songsaenim di sekolah tadi. Tapi sebentar saja tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan kasur, bel rumahnya bunyi. Kebetulan appa dan eommanya sedang bekerja, ahjumma pembantu sedang cuti, jadi ialah satu-satunya manusia penghuni rumah ini. Karena tentu saja Taepoong -anjing peliharaan Yunho bukanlah manusia.

Krieet~

"Yunnie!" Mata Yunho membulat seketika mendapati Jaejoong begitu ia membuka pintunya dengan Taepoong yang duduk di sebelah namja mungil itu

"Joongie? Kau sendirian ke sini?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang ke sekeliling

"Yunnie, aku ini masih enam tahun. Eomma, appa, dan hyungku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan aku pergi sendirian. Berpikirlah dewasa" omel Jaejoong sok tua sambil menarik topi rajut pinknya sebal.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya sambil menganga tak percaya, bocah yang menawan hatinya itu sungguh bocah ajaib. Satu-satunya bocah yang berani mengomeli orang yang lebih tua tanpa takut jikalau orang itu bersalah.

'Mungkin supirnya menunggu di depan rumah' batin Yunho

"Yunnie, dimana gajahku?" Ah, sial! Yunho benar-benar lupa kalau dia berhutang gajah pada Jaejoong sejak namja kecil ini merajuk padanya kemarin.

'Dia ke rumahku hanya untuk gajahnya? Dan aku lupa membelikannya? Dia pasti akan marah dan tak mau menemuiku nanti! Aduh, eotteokkhae?' Yunho sungguh pusing sekarang, pasalnya jika Jaejoong tengah merajuk tak mau menemui Yunho maka namja cilik itu sungguh-sungguh tak akan menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Yunho. Dan benar-benar Yunho takkan bisa sehari saja tak mengecup pipi bulat dan bibir cherry yang menggoda itu, mendengar celotehan riangnya, juga tawa menggemaskannya yang selalu bisa menambah energi dan semangat Yunho.

"Yunnie!"

"Ah? Ne. Mm...g-gajahnya tadi ada, tapi sekarang dia sedang pergi ke pa..sar..." Yunho melotot horor tak habis pikir dengan sederet kata yang baru saja terucap dari bibirnya. Oh ayolah...alasan macam apa itu? Jaejoong pasti akan melemparkan sepatu ke wajahnya lagi nanti seperti waktu itu, saat dia kepergok tengah memberikan Go Ahra -penggemarnya- sebuah boneka hello kitty sebagai perjanjian agar yeoja centil itu tidak menempelinya terus-menerus.

"Ke pasar?" Wajah Jaejoong merengut imut

"Ng..." Yunho hanya bergumam bingung mau menjawab apa

"Baiklah. Bilang pada tuan gajah sehabis ke pasar dia harus ke rumah Joongie, ne. Arra, Yunnie?" perintah Jaejoong dengan segala kepolosannya

"Eh? Ah, ne. Siap kapten!" ujar Yunho sambil mengelus dada lega karena Jaejoong mempercayai ucapan bodohnya

"Yunnie, sini"

"Eh? Wae?" tanya Yunho sambil jongkok di depan Jaejoong

CUP~

"Joongie sayaaang pada Yunnie, Joongie tunggu ne gajahnya. Pai pai, Joongie pulang dulu" Yunho cuma bisa terpaku sambil tersenyum bodoh setelah Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati Yunho dengan bibir cherry mungilnya. Ia pandangi terus punggung kecil itu sampai benar-benar hilang dari matanya. Dalam hati Yunho bersumpah akan membelikan Jaejoong boneka gajah yang paling besar sehabis ini dan akan segera menikahi Jaejoong setelah namja kecil itu lulus SMA (?) nanti.

Rupanya Yunho sungguh tak dapat bersabar lebih dari ini lagi, perasaanya kepada Jaejoong ternyata bukan main-main, eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Astaga apa ini? Gaje banget! Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap jam 2 malam saya pengen bikin ff, akhirnya jadi gajelas gini hehe. Review?


End file.
